Fairy Kisses
by playboybunnykxs
Summary: A lost sister is recovered and alls not what its seems. Does she have the p3 powers and whats cole up 2 with her? plz read and review this is ganna be good! :D
1. Default Chapter

Hey guyz this is my 1st fic sooo i hope u like it!!!  
  
I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM CHARMED THEY ARE COPYRIGHT OF THE AUTHOR.  
ANY PLACES OR NAMES THAT ARE SIMILAR TO LIVING OR DEAD IS PURE COINCIDENCE  
  
FOREST  
  
Running through the forest was a girl.  
She was running at a great speed.  
Behind her she heard a screech.  
" Iieeaaiiya"  
"Just run" she thought "Just run"  
  
MANOR  
  
The Halliwells were sitting in the living room Piper was watching TV, Phobe was talking on her cell and Paige was flicking through her magazine As Phobe hung up her cell she was gripped with a terrible pain.  
Paige and Piper rushed to her aid.  
  
PREMONITION  
  
This girl was running through the forest. She had long brown hair and enchanting eyes She looked worried about something She was wearing a floaty white dress There was something not quite right about her .  
She Had WINGS!!  
  
MANOR  
  
Phobe described her vision "Well thats strange" said Paige "Floaty white dress. Wings. Fairy??"  
"No" said Phobe "she was waaay too big"  
She paused "I think she was in trouble guys, i think she was being chased"  
"Well where was she?" asked Piper "At the forest"  
"Well lets go"  
  
FOREST  
  
"Running just keep running"  
The girl was out of breath She saw something Then she stopped  
  
CAR  
  
"Oh my God!!" Piper screamed "Guys i think i hit something!!"  
"NO SHIT!!" said Paige "Im having a look guys" Said Phobe worridly "Coming??"  
  
ROADSIDE  
  
"Looks like we're at the roadside guys" said paige shivering "Never realised how scary this place was at night"  
She jumped as an owl hooted "Guys over here" motioned phobe The girls all looked down and gasped at what they saw!!  
  
HA HA!!! LIKE " KEEP YOU GUESSING!! SOOOOOOO DID YOU LIKE MY 1ST CHAPTER?? PLZZ REVIEW !!!! :D :P :D NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOOON. HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY FICTION!! 


	2. Grocery shopping in paige's world

**Thanks 4 reviewing chapter 1. thanks to Succubus-69 4 being my 1st reviewer!! if you have any question about my story or where its going then add them to your reviews! Thnx and keep** **reviewing!:)**  
  
MANOR  
  
The halliwells had drove back from the forest roadside with their victim.

"i cant believe you hit the girl from my vision" said phoebe

"well next time ill try and make a note that when i run someone over ill make sure they arent from your visions! ok pheebs??"

"you two stop arguing! where has leo got to??"

"im here!!"

The halliwells all turned around

"What took you so long??" questioned paige

"calm down!" said leo "what all this commotion anyway?"  
"well leo sweetie i decided to run over somone from phoebes vision!" said piper glaring at phoebe

"break it up you two" said paige pausing

" the girl we ran over has wings so i thought you could heal her"

"ill try"  
  
Leo stepped over towards the girl. she was laying on the sofa. her hair was a mess and there was leaves placed in it.

she was bleeding from one side and was covered in cuts and bruises but it didnt look like there was anything broken.

she had two pinky purple wings arching out of her back and one of them was torn. that looked like the worse bit of damage.

"err because shes not a witch this could take sometime so you better get on with stuff" said leo

"ok honey thanks. come on you two you can come and help me in the kitchen"said piper  
  
KITCHEN  
  
"err piper ive got to do some work related things" said phoebe dashing upstairs

"thanks alot pheebs leave me down here with piper. wahoo i get to peel potatoes!!"

piper chucked a teatowel at paige  
  
piper started rummaging through the cuboards looking for various ingredients

"well it looks like its just your day paige 'coz i need some ingredients so you can go grocery shopping.oh and while your at it you can go magic shopping aswell. we need to restock the potion cuboard"said piper grinning

"ok ok im going" said paige who then proceeded to walk out the door  
  
SUPERMARKET  
  
Paige wondered around the supermarket browsing for items that piper had given her on a list.

How many types of baked beans do you need said paige as picked up a couple of various tins.

God this is soo boring no wonder phoebe wanted to get out of it murmured paige to herself while looking around. a cute casheer caught her eye.

"well every job has its perks" she said as she put on her best seductive smile and wandered over.  
  
MANOR  
  
PIPER PHOEBE SHES UP  
  
piper and phoebe ran into the living room to see their victim alive  
  
"hi so you saved me? oh and this gorgeous guy" she said

"that gorgeous guy happen to be my husband and yes we kinda saved you"

"oh sorry i didnt introduce myself! im penashy. im a great great great grandchild of the great fairy queen Tianna!"

"oh thats intresting so you are a fairy?" asked phoebe

"yeah what do you think these wings are to do with then"

"yeah well not being rude but your a bit .. erm how do i say this.." paused phoebe

"BIG!" said piper menicly.

she didnt like penashy one bit especially as she fancied her husband!

"oh yeah well we need to explain about that" said leo "you see.."

he was broke off by paige walking in the door

"hey guys.. oh shes up!"

"paige is that you??" said penashy running up to her and giving her a hug  
  
**What connection does penashy have with paige??? youll have to read the next chapter!!! COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!  
lol!no seriously i hope your enjoying my story review plzzz. cole is coming up later on but if there are any characters you want in this fiction let meknow in your reviews. i will answer any all questions so add them in your reviews. i want this to be a massive story sooooooo help me make t one! thnx! :D :P :) **


	3. The secret

**ooooooooooh i left it on a cliff hanger are you still with me?!? i had some reviews saying my story is a bit boring and i accept your oppinions!! and i appreciate ur reviews soooo keep on reviewing! the stories ganna be heating up a bit now 2!  
im also ganna b riting a new story soooo il tel u about dat nxt chapter anywayz on wiv da story!!!  
**  
**_UPDATE  
  
PHOEBE HAD A PREMONITION ABOUT A STRANGE GIRL AND THE HALLIWELLS WENT LOOKING FOR HER AND ACTUALLY ENDED UP RUNNING HER OVER  
  
THEY TOOK HER BACK TO THE MANOR AND LEO HEALED HER  
  
SHE THEN INTRODUCES HERSELF AS PENASHY THE GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDAUGHTER OF THE QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES TIANNA!  
  
PAIGE THEN TUNED UP AND PENASHY MYSTERIOUSLY KNEW HER NAME_** ...  
  
MANOR  
  
"How do you know my name" Paige demanded.  
  
"oh you don't know ..." said Penashy miserably. she glanced around the manor and phoebe caught her eye and could tell Penashy was dissapointed.  
  
"No TELL me"  
  
"Lets leave it guys!" cautioned piper.  
  
"Anyway Penashy.." Phoebe trailed off as she looked at the hurt in penashy's eyes. There was obviously some deep ties between her and paige. A secret? she wondered.  
  
"In my premonition it looked like you were being chased"  
  
"I was being chased ... I was being chased out of the fairy kingdom"  
  
"But why?" Phoebe asked but she too well knew her answer.  
  
"Because i was too big to stay there. I dont know why they got the wolves of the forset to chase me out the village. If the humans were even close to seeing me i woul sof orbed away! God fairies are soooo cautious!"  
  
Paige was astonished! How could Penashy orb? Only whitelighters could orb and Penashy looked and was even defintly a fairy.  
Like Piper had read her mind she asked Penashy how she could orb.  
  
Leo and Penashy looked at eachother. All of the Halliwell sisters noticed that they looked guilty.  
  
"I can't believe you don't know paige!"said Penashy "You should really know"  
  
"KNOW WHAT!!!"  
  
"Paige i'm your sister! Your dad had an affair. I'm sorry Paige!"  
  
Paige at first looked shocked and upset. Everyone thought they could see tears welling up in her eyes. Paige took a deep breath.  
Flashes of anger showed in her eyes. She took another deep breath and stomped up to Penashy.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!" Paige screamed. She slapped Penashy then started punching her arm and pulling at her wings. Penashy looked surprised, frightened and shocked!  
  
"OW! Stop you're hurting me paige!!"  
  
"That was the idea!"

"Paige stop!" said piper "Your hurting her" added Phoebe  
  
"Oh well its nice to see where your family lies!"  
  
"Paige sweetie calm down we didn't mean that"  
  
"I HATE YOU ALL!" Paige screamed "'F' OFF"  
  
"Paige" Penashy said softly while staring at the floor "I feel so guilty!"  
  
"So YOU BLOODY WELL SHOULD" screamed paige!  
  
Then she orbed out ....  
  
**soooooooooooooooo what did you think. please review! :) cheers new chapter and story coming soon! :D :P ;) **


End file.
